The present invention relates to a mechanism which accumulates, feeds, cuts and presents a length of ribbon-like material which is then adhered to a desired item.
Fruits, vegetables and other perishable items are often packed in sealed plastic bags. Once the bag is opened, however, it is difficult to completely re-close the bag which subjects the contents to contamination. Tie-wraps are frequently provided for re-sealing of bags, but are applied to the bag with complicated machinery. The tie-wraps are also easily lost or broken during normal use. A second device for resealing is a tie-wrap which is made integral with the bag. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,598 to Davis; 3,418,891 to Rivman et al; and 3,859,895 to White. Thus in the packaging industry it is often necessary to adhere a ribbon-like material to an object, bag or package. The ribbon-like material is usually stored in rolled lengths of material which are cut and then adhered. In the case of a tie-wrap, a length of wire integral with a plastic strip is stored on a roll, measured, dispensed, cut and applied to a bag for sealing or re-sealing purposes.
The measuring, dispensing, cutting and adhering of individual pieces or ribbon-like material is time consuming and thus expensive. Therefore, a need exists for a device which can automatically measure, cut and present a ribbon-like segment for application to a desired item.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to realize such a device. However, these devices consist of many elements and are complicated in structure. In the prior art devices, separate controls, actuators and elements are provided which dispense, cut and apply a ribbon-like material. For instance, the previously mentioned patents to Davis, Rivman et al, and White all disclose separate dispensers, cutters and applicators which are individually controlled.